


The Last Of Sparta

by AlexisAlyona



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisAlyona/pseuds/AlexisAlyona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The city of Sparta burns. The queen, Gorgo, runs away with her only son and the prince of Sparta. Heracules was after her head. The only thing that Gorgo wanted was that her son would live. Her son would live to be a fighter. A worrior to that would make the city of Sparta proud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promo

A young woman was running through the woods, carrying a small bundle close to her chest. Her name was Gorgo, the queen of Sparta. King Leonidas wife. The bundle in her arms contained a small child. It was Gorgo´s son. But his father was not only Leonidas. He was also the son of an Olympian god. Poseidon. Leonidas was well aware of the fact that his son had two fathers. The second that Sparta was invaded Leonidas sent his wife and young son away from the city, in hopes of their survival. Gorgo was not happy but she would do anything to save her son. 

That´s why she was running through the woods. She was aware of the men chasing her. She was also aware of the fact that one of them were a god. She knew that it wasn´t Lord Ares. Lord Ares was the patron of Sparta. No. The god that was after her was Heracles. The son of Zeus. Gorgo was determined to get to the water where her son´s second father could and would protect him. He told her that the day he had to leave them. Gorgo knew she could count on Poseidon to keep his promise.

But she was growing tired. She had been running for hours. Gorgo could hear Heracles and his soldiers behind her. They were closing in on her. She began to worrie that she would not make it to the shore. That she would not be able to save her son. That fact made her angry. She would not let Heracles take her son. Not while she was alive. 

With new strenght Gorgo ran. She ran as fast as she could to the shore. She didn´t care for her own life, she was damned anyway. All that mattered was that her son made it out alive.

"Stop running woman!" Gorgo heard Heracles shout at her. "You will not get away from me!"

Gorgo just ran faster. She was just a few feet away from the shoreline. Her son would make it. Gorgo fell down to her knees in the shallow water. Tears were running down her face. Not tears of sadness. Tears of joy. Her son would be alright. She carefully put her son down in the water.

"Take care of him Poseidon" She whispered. "Please"

A hand on water formed out of the ocean. It reached Gorgo´s face and caressed it softly. She knew it was Poseidon. The feeling was the same. It was a promise to her and their son. 

"There you are" Heracles voice came from behind Gorgo.

Gorgo turned around and glared at the son of Zeus. She hated him with all of her might. Gorgo shakily stood up. She would not meet her end at her knees like a peasant. She would not bow down to Heracles. Never.

"Well?" Gorgo hissed. "You are here to kill me? Kill me"

Heracles raised an eyebrow at her. He couldn´t believe her bravery.

"Do you know who I am woman!?" He growled at her angrily.

"Heracles" Gorgo said calmly. "Son of Zeus and Gatekeeper of Olympus. God of strength, heroes, sports, athletes, health, agriculture, fertility, trade, oracles and divine protector of mankind. The last one I believe is held by the wrong person"

Heracles growled and attacked Gorgo. She didn´t move from her spot. Heracles grabbed her around her neck. Chocking her. But Gorgo didn´t cry out like Heracles hoped she would. She just stared straight at him with fury filled eyes. Without a thought, Heracles snapped Gorgo´s neck and then dropping her onto the sand. After looking at her lifeless body for a while Heracles looked up at the small child in the shallows of the ocean. He smirked and walked forward. Intending to grab the child and kill it. But he never reached it. The ocean waves drew the bundle containing the child away from the shore and grew bigger in a threatening manner. Heracles frowned. Some sea diety was protecting the child.   
Suddenly someone crashed into him from behind, sending Heracles into the sand. As Heracles turned around enraged he paled. It was Ares. And everyone on Olympus knew that Ares did not like Heracles. And he was the patron of Sparta. The city who´s queen Heracles juts killed in cold blood.

"Lord Ares-" Heracules started but he wasn´t allowed to finish.

Ares punched him straight in the face. The punch sent Heracules back several feet into the water. The water grabbed Heracules and held him still for Ares.

"Do you realize what you have done?" Ares hissed at Hercules.

"What are you talking about?!" Heracules shouted at him. "I did as I was told!"

"You massacared my city!" Ares yelled. "My people!"

Heracules shivered at the tone of the Olympian´s voice. It was full of anger and resentment. If Ares didn´t hate him before he certainly hated him now. Ares´s eyes were shining bright red and with one powerful punch to Heracules head the former demigod son of Zeus he knocked him out.

Ares looked out at the ocean where the child dissapeared. If you looked closely, you could see deep sadness in his red eyes. He lost his city and everyone within it. All except the prince of Sparta. The prince with no name.

"I hope you will live long and free son of Sparta. Make your city proud" Ares whispered into the wind. 

Ares gently kneeled down next to the queen of his city, Gorgo was still beautiful even in death. He placed a gentle hand on top of her head and whispered a silent prayer to his uncle Hades to let her join her husband in Elysium.


	2. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poseidon has taken his son to his brother so Gorgo can name him. He leaves with a feeling of content.

Hades heard the prayer from his nephew. The prayer confused him beyond belief. Ares never prayed to him. It made sense when he felt the spirit arrive in his realm. The queen of Sparta. Of course. If there was anyone Ares would pray for it would be a Spartan. Hades granted Ares´s whish. He let Queen Gorgo join her husband in Elysium.

A shift in the room caused the Lord of the dead to look up from the book he was reading. A frown formed on his face as he spotted the cause for the sift. His younger brother Poseidon. With a small bundle in his arms.

“Brother?” Hades asked. “What are you doing here? And what is that?”

Poseidon looked up at his older brother with sadness in his eyes. It broke Hades´s heart a little. No matter what people said, he cared for his younger brother.

“It´s my son” Poseidon said quietly. “And I want to visit his mother so she can name him”

“Who is his mother Poseidon?” Hades asked, even though he felt like he already knew the answer.

“Gorgo” Poseidon said. “I want her to name him. It´s the least I can do”

“He´s the prince of Sparta” Hades said slowly.

Poseidon nodded at him sadly. Hades stood from his throne and walked towards his younger brother and nephew. He looked into the small bundle and saw a pair of sad, sea green eyes staring up at him. The child could be no older then a month. Hades looked up and met Poseidon´s eye. 

“Follow me” He said softly. “She is with her husband in Elysium. Thanks to Ares”

Poseidon followed without a word. He held the small child close to him and looked in fear at everything they passed. Hades moved one arm to circle his waist to reassure him that nothing would hurt him in his realm. It didn´t take them long to reach the gates of Elysium. Hades could see the sadness in Poseidon´s eyes as the gated opened. Most of Poseidon´s family was in there. Sons, daughters and lovers that had died or been killed by Zeus. All of them were there. A favour from Hades to his younger brother. 

“Poseidon!” A woman´s voice called.

Poseidon spun towards the voice. It was Gorgo. And she had Leonidas in tow. Both were running towards him and Hades. When Gorgo spotted the bundle in Poseidon´s eyes she smiled. The two spirits stopped in front of the two gods. Gorgo looked down at her son with a sad smile. Leonidas was looking at Poseidon in gratitude. Poseidon could do no more then smile sadly at them both.

“I want you to name him” He said softly.

“Perseus Cairo Leonidas” Gorgo said softly. 

Poseidon looked at her in confusion.

“Why Perseus?” He asked.

“Because I want him to have a happy ending. Perseus was the only Greek hero that had a happy ending. Cairo because I want him to be victorious. Leonidas because he is the son of Leonidas” Gorgo explained with a soft smile.

Poseidon smiled at the two spirits and nodded. “Then that shall be his name”

Hades looked at them with a small trace of sadness on his eyes. The child would grow up with no mother. He did not know how Poseidon planned to raise the now named Perseus. His wife would not be happy. Poseidon says goodbye to Gorgo and Leonidas before the two gods leave Elysium. Poseidon is smiling down at Perseus. 

“How will you raise him Poseidon?” Hades asked. “Amphitrite will not allow him to be with you. She will tell Zeus the second she sees him”

The smile on Poseidon´s face fell away. It was replaced by sadness. He looked up at Hades with hope in his eyes.

“Can you raise him here?” He asked.

Hades stared at Poseidon in surprise. He never though that he would ask him to raise one of his sons. Then he thought about it. Persephone wanted a child. He would have to ask his wife but if she said yes then Hades would care for Perseus like he was his own.

“I will ask Persephone” Hades said. “Come with me”

The two brothers walked back into the throne room where Persephone now sat with a confused frown on her face.

“Poseidon?” She asked.

“Hello Persephone” Poseidon responded.

Persephone´s eyes widened when she laid eyes on the bundle in Poseidon´s arms. She looked between her husband and Poseidon.

“The young boy is Poseidon´s son Perseus. He is the prince of Sparta” Hades explained softly.

Persephone gasped and looked at her uncle in sadness.

“I´m so sorry Poseidon” She said.

“It was not your fault Persephone” Poseidon said quietly. “He is alive and that is all that matters at the moment”

Persephone smiled at him and walked forward to look into the bundle. The face of a little boy looked up at her with curious eyes. She gasped at the colour of his eyes. They were bright sea green, shining with the innocence of a child.

“He is beautiful” She whispered softly.

“I have a question for you Persephone” Poseidon said.

Persephone looked at him in confusion. “What?”

“Will you raise him here?” Poseidon asked. “Will you be is mother?”

Persephone´s eyes widened and she turned to Hades who gave her a nod and a smile, showing he approved.

“I would be honoured Poseidon” Persephone answered with a soft smile on her face.

Poseidon sighed and smiled. “Thank you”

“I have always wanted a child uncle. You know that” Persephone said. “What is his name?”

“Perseus Cairo Leonidas” Poseidon answered with a soft smile on his face.

Persephone smiled. “It´s beautiful”

“Gorgo picked it” Hades said.

“Can I hold him?” Persephone asked Poseidon.

Poseidon looked down at his son and saw that he was asleep. He carefully handed him over to Persephone. Persephone smiled down at the sleeping child. She began to chant quietly in Greek. Poseidon and Hades knew it was a claiming chant. Something adoptive parents would do to a child. Hades smiled at his wife and joined in on the chant. Poseidon looked at both of them with happiness in his eyes and started another chant quietly to himself. He was approving of the adoption. He accepted Hades and Persephone as adoptive parents of his son. 

Perseus glowed black and green before he settled on pulsing with sea green, black and green light, representing all of them.

“He will always have a home here Poseidon” Hades said to Poseidon. “We will train him to be as strong as his people once was. He will make Sparta proud as their prince. All Spartans will know of their living prince”

Poseidon smiled and bent down to kiss Pereseus´s forehead. The small child smiled in his sleep and giggled.

“I will visit whenever I can” Poseidon said. “I have to get back to Amphitrite and Triton. They are upset with each other again for some reason. Do not be surprised if I spend more time here then in Atlantis”

“You are always welcome here little brother” Hades smirked. “You know that. Even if Zeus thinks we do not talk, you and me will always be brothers and I will support you in everything”

“So will I Poseidon” Persephone said seriously.

Poseidon hugged the two of them tightly before vanishing in a blast of sea water, leaving behind the smell of salt. Hades looked down at his adopted son.

“Welcome home little prince” He said softly and smiled at his wife who smiled back happily. “We will protect you for as long as you live. No matter what”


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many years later...

"Perseus!" Persephone shouted to her son.

A young man with dark shining hair looked up from the flower he was holding. He smiled at his mother with bright white teeth. He stood up from the grass and walked over to his smiling mother. Once he reached her he bowed and gave her the flower. Persephone smiled at her son and took the flower. It was midnight black with white specs, making it look like the stars at night.

“Thank you Percy” Persephone said softly. “It´s beautiful”

“Thank you mom” Percy responded, his voice soothing and strong.

“Your father needs you” Persephone smiled.

Percy smiled an kissed his mother´s cheek before taking off towards his fathers throne room. He didn´t bother to knock on the door, he juts walked inside. His father, Hades, sat with his dad, Poseidon, on Hades´s throne. Both looked up when they heard him enter the room. They smiled at him. Percy smile back at them and walked up to them and gave them each a hug.

“Thank you for coming so quick Percy” Hades said.

“No problem father” Percy smiled. “What can I do for you?”

Hades sighed sadly. “Do you remember when I told you of the two children I had before the pact?”

Percy frowned. “Yes. Nicholas and Bianca”

“He prefers Nico” Hades said. “Zeus found them. They were let out from the Lotus Casino and Zeus has sent a quest to retrieve them”

“He will kill them” Percy growled.

“I need you to get them before the quest does. They are at Westover Hall” Hades said.

“Military school?” Percy asked. “Really?”

“They ended up there” Hades chuckled. “Will you get your siblings?”

Percy nodded and closed his eyes. He was enveloped in a dark shadow surrounded with water and vines. When the shadow disappeared he was covered in armor that represented his three godly parents and his heritage as a Spartan. On his left arm was a traditional Spartan shield and in his right hand was his sword. On his back was a black and red trident and a bow and quiver. On his head was a midnight black helmet shaped like a scull. His armor was black, sea green and green. Some details were bright blood red, representing Sparta.

Percy was a fearsome figure in his armor. Poseidon and Hades looked at him proudly.

“I will get my siblings before the demigods can” Percy said. “I promise that they will be here safe and sound”

“Thank you” Hades said.

“Good luck little one” Poseidon said softly.

Percy´s helmet disappeared and he smiled at his dad. Percy gave his two fathers a smirk before he disappeared in a flash of salt water. Poseidon and Hades looked at each other. Zeus better hope that he sent his strongest to retrieve Hades´s children. 

 

Perseus was sat in a shadow, overlooking the demigods who were "rescuing" his sibings. He almost felt like laughing at them. Two children of Zeus and one daughter of Athena. Percy could already tell that he did not like the son of Zeus, he hadn´t yet decided on the daughter. The son of Zeus, Marcus Storm, was everything that Percy hated. He abused his power and thought of himself as above everyone else. He had a huge ego that matched his father´s own ego. The daughter of Zeus, Thalia Grace, wasn´t as bad. She also craved power but was a better person then her brother. He would decide on her later. And then there was the daughter of Athena. Annabeth Chase. Percy didn´t like her either. She was the kind of girl that would do anything to have power and be the best. She would use anyone as long as she came out with the advantage. If Percy was anyone else he would call her an attention whore. But sense Percy was raised better then that he woul not sa it out loud, But he could think it to himself. It made him feel better.

Percy liked his two siblings. The kept together and protected one other. Bianca and Nico Di Angelo. Born in the 1940´s, long before the pact was made. Zeus killed their mother so Hades put them in the Lotus Hotel and Casino. They were born in Venice. Bianca was the older one and Nico looked up to his older sister who did her best to raise him to be the best he could be. Percy respected her for that. He would protect them both.

At the moment Marcus, Thalia and Annabeth were running after the Manticore that took his siblings. Percy was quietly following them. He could feel the Hunters of Artemis near, probably hunting the Manticore. But he didn´t care. He was there for his siblings.

"Stop monster!" Thalia shouted at the Manticore.

Percy almost laughed. Did she think that the monster woul do as she said? If so then she was very stupid. Monsters didn´t listen to puny demigods who thaught that they were something juts because of their parent. The Manricore probably thought the same thing as it started lughing at her.

"Ha! You are stupid little girl" It said. "Why would I do as you say?"

Thalia grew red in the face. Her pride was wounded. Percy couldn´t help but smirk. She needed more patience and knowledge of the monsters that for them were a reality. Thalia took out her sword and Perc could see that she wasn´t used to using it. Percy just shook his head in disapoinment. 

"Release the children!" Marcus shouted and pointed his sword at the Manticore.

Suddenly a hunting horn was sounded. Percy swore to himself. They were hunting the Manticore. The Hunters of Artemis were joining them soon. Lovely. A bunch of sexist girls with deep issues. The Manticore turned towards the sound and they all saw the group of young girls coming out of the forest. One of them stepped forward with her bow drawn and arrow knocked. She had it pointed at the Manticore. 

"You have no right being here!" The Manricore shouted. "It´s against the laws!"

"We are hunting a monster" A twelve year old that Percy identified as Artemis said. "That is within my domain"

"Premission to kill M´Lady" The girl with the silver circlet asked.

"Granted Zoe" Artemis said.

The girl fired but the Manticore moved fast. It grabbed Zoe and leaped over the cliff. Artemis shouted out in dismay. Percy cursed for himself. He jumped down from the branch he was sitting on and dived after Zoe and the Manticore. He would regret it later.

As Percy was falling down the cliff he saw Zoe and the Manticore a little ways further down. Percy smriked and sped up to catch up to them. He grabbed Zoe and stuck his knife into the Manticore´s heart. The monster didn´t know what hit him before he was golden dust. Percy pulled a shadow to him and shadow traveled up to solid ground again. He put Zoe down and stepped away from her. He looked up and spotted his siblings. He nodded at them and they relaxed. Alecto appeared and took the two children with her. She nodded at Percy who waved at her to go without him. 

Percy looked around. The three demigods on the quest looked at him in shock. Zoe stared at him along with her sisters and Artemis. It didn´t take long for Artemis to point her bow at him and glare.

"Who are you boy?" She asked/demanded.

Percy calmly looked at her. He knew she couldn´t hit him with her arrow. He was faster then that. 

"Cairo" He said his middle name.

"That´s a city" Annabeth said. "You can´t be named that"

Percy turned cold eyes to the daughter of Athena. Her eyes widened and she quickly looked away from him in fear.

"What are you?" Artemis asked, drawing the attention back to her.

"I´m afraid that I cannot tell you that" Percy said calmly.

"You will tell me what I want to know boy!" Artemis shouted.

"No" Percy said.

"Where did those kids go?" Marcus asked suddenly.

Everyone looked around, looking for the two children of Hades. Percy chuckled softly and shook his head at them. They hadn´t even noticed when they disapeared from the living world.

"Where are they!?" Artemis yelled at Percy.

"Where they belong" Percy responded.

A pair of golden shackles appeared around Percy´s wrists but he didn´t even look at them. He just stared at Artemis without fear. He could tell that it bothered Artemis that he wasn´t afraid of her.

"And where is that?" Artemis asked.

"Figure that out Artemis" Percy said with a smile.

"You are coming with me to Olympus" Artemis growled.

Percy just shrugged. "Sure"

Artemis growled at him.

"Why did you save me?" Zoe sudenly asked.

Percy looked at her with a tilted head. "Because you didn´t deserve to die like that. No matter what others think, you´re a warrior. You´ll die like one"

Zoe stared at him in shock. "Thank you"

Percy just nodded at her bafore turning to Artemis. "Are we leaving?"

"Watch it boy!" Artemis growled at him. 

A bright flash of light interrupted them. Percy turned his head to see Artemis´s brother Apollo jumping out of his sun chariot. He had a big smile on his face that looked almost fake to Percy. Apollo looked around before his gaze landed on Percy in shackles. He raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ask your sister" Percy said.

Apollo turned to Artemis.

"He won´t tell me what I want to know and he jumped off a cliff to save Zoe" Artemis said.

"Then he should be getting a thank you" Apollo said. "Not shackles"

"He is coming with me to Olympus" Artemis said.

Apollo just shook his head. He snapped his fingers and his sun car changed into a bus. "All abord I guess"

The hunters and the three demigods climbed into the bus while Percy, Artemis and Apollo satyed outside. Apollo looked thoughtful before he went inside the bus and pushed a few buttons. He looked back at everyone in the bus.

"No one touch anything. This in on autopilot to Camp" He said. "Everyone stay seated. Except Zoe"

Zoe looked at him with a glare.

"Can you sit in the driver´s seat?" Apollo asked. "That way no one can touch anything without ging through you"

Zoe stood up and sat herself down on the driver´s seat.

"Thank you" Apollo said.

Apollo jumped back out and tapped the side of the bus. It roared to life and flew away. After watchig it dissapear for a while he turned to Percy and Artemis. Artemis was staring at him in anger.

"Why are you still here?" She hissed out.

"I´m going with you two to Olympus" Apollo said and snaped his fingers.

The three of them were enveloped in bright yellow light and when Percy could see again he was at Olympus. He knew because of the way his fathers had described it to him. Big and gold. Percy really couldn´t see the big deal with it. It was just like any other city, except built in gold. A shove by Artemis made Percy walk forward. He ignored anyone they met, keeping his eyes on the doors to the throne room. He knew that one of his fathers would be there. The reminder of his second father not being allowed there made Percy mad. He glared at the doors until they opened.

Inside was just like the outside. Gold and big. That was pretty much it. 

"Artemis, Apollo" A man that Percy guessed was Zeus said. "Who is this?"

"We don´t know" Artemis said and tried to shove Percy to his knees. "He won´t tell us who he is"

"You" Apollo said and everyone looked at him. "He won´t tell you who he is. I havn´t even asked"

Artemis glared at her twin who ignroed her and walked to his own throne, growing in size as he did. Percy looke around and spotted his dad winking at him. Percy smriked slightly.

"Well then" Zeus said. "Who are you?"

"Cairo" Percy said again.

"Is that your name?" Athena asked.

"Yes" Percy said. "And I am well aware of the fact that it´s the name of the capitol of Egypt"

Athena glared at him and was about to open her mouth when Zeus bagan talking again.

"Who are your parents boy?" He asked.

Percy looked at him and smirked. He shook his head at him. "If you allow your brother to be here then I might tell you"

"My brother is here" Zeus said confused.

"Hades" Poseidon said. "Welcome in"

A dark shadow appeared beside Poseidon´s throne. The Lord of the dead walked out and sat himself down on Poseidon´s armrest. He glared at Zeus and almost everyone else. 

"What am I here for now?" Hades asked.

"That boy said he would tell us who his parents were if you were here" Hera said and pointed at Percy.

Hades turned his eyes towards Percy and raised an eyebrow at him. Percy smiled at tore his hands away from each other, shattering the chain that was keeping them together. Silence filled the throne room. Percy sweeped his eyes over the gods and goddesses in the room.

"What?" He asked. "They were annoying"


End file.
